disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blendin Blandin
Blendin Blenjamin Blandin is a time traveler who was sent to stop a series of time anomalies that were supposed to happen during the Mystery Fair. Blendin appears in the sidelines in many episodes. When he does make his appearance, it is often only for a moment. Dipper and Mabel obtain his time machine when they convince Blendin to take a break and ride the Rusty Barrel Rodeo at the Mystery Fair. Background Physical appearance Blendin Blandin is a heavyset, light-skinned bald man. He wears gray-and-cream-colored goggles and a gray jumpsuit. The jacket also has a form of camouflage that is controlled by a device on his wrist. He also has five fingers, unlike some characters. On his tool belt, he has a time machine, a device similar in design to a tape measure. Later on, he gets short brown hair on the top of his head. Personalty Blendin is a cautious and timid individual. He tries to hide his identity as a time traveler, albeit rather poorly, as he gives away his position when Dipper and Mabel approach him. Blendin reacts in a way that makes him look suspicious and tries to escape although his time machine was unable to work. Around the end of "The Time Traveler's Pig", he turns from frightened and clumsy to angry and malevolent after the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron arrests him and places him in Time Cuffs. Blendin swears revenge on the twins, threatening to make sure their parents never meet. However, he forgives the twins the second time when they spare Blendin and give him his job back. Role in the series Blendin appears throughout Season 1 in the background. In the first episode "Tourist Trapped", he is briefly seen picking up Mabel's flower hair clip in the bushes when Dipper and Mabel are being attacked by the gnomes. In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker", he is seen picking up a calculator when Old Man McGucket is screaming that he saw The Gobblewonker. He is behind the crowd when Grunkle Stan unveils his wax figure in "Headhunters". When Old Man McGucket is asking his question, the mystery man appears to be holding a shoe, and he quickly runs off screen. The shoe is Dipper's, as we found out in The Time Traveler's Pig. His photograph is also seen on Dipper's list of suspects board. In the theme song, his photo appears with 'Lil Gideon and creatures. Even though he is a suspect in the murder of Wax Stan, he is not visited by Dipper and Mabel. Blendin makes his first major appearance in the episode "The Time Traveler's Pig". He was assigned to prevent several anomalies from occurring during the Mystery Fair. Eventually, while Dipper was returning to get a pack of ice for Wendy's eye he bumps into him, causing Dipper to lose most of the ice and quickly flees from him without apologizing. Dipper later encounters him on whom he blames his misery, and accuses him of spying on them. After using advanced technology in a very feeble attempt to escape, Blendin confesses that he is a time traveler. Blendin then arrives at a barrel ride, where Soos says he has to take his tool belt off to prevent it from potentially flying off and accidentally fixing a ride. Soos promises he will watch the belt like a hawk and Blendin gets on the ride. Dipper and Mabel steal his time machine and cause the anomalies he was looking for. Blendin gets arrested by the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron, and swears revenge on Dipper and Mabel for stealing his time machine. Later the Time Baby, leader of the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron, forces him to clean up the past by recovering Dipper's shoe, his calculator, and Mabel's headband flower; he is seen doing this throughout the aforementioned episodes. Blendin appears very briefly in "Gideon Rises", moments before Stan arrives to reveal to the townsfolk that Gideon is a fraud. In the Season 2 episode "Blendin's Game", Blendin is revealed to have been incarcerated. After an unsuccessful escape, he invokes Globnar to challenge Mabel and Dipper in a revenge attempt to use a Time wish to wish the twins out of existence. However, he is defeated at the beginning of the last game due to his cocky remarks. The twins decide to release Blendin from prison and return him to his job restoring time anomalies and even give him new hair as an apology for causing his imprisonment in "The Time Traveler's Pig". In "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future", Bill Cipher, through undisclosed means, manages to possess Blendin, where Bill uses him to convince Mabel into handing over the interdimensional rift by promising her that he can make her summer last forever. Once Mabel hands it to him, Blendin reveals himself as Bill's pawn and drops the rift, breaking it open, and Bill exits his body. In the following episode "Weirdmageddon Part 1", Blendin wakes up confused but shocked over Bill's chaos after being possessed by Bill. He reports Bill to the Time Police for using his body against his will and later rendezvous with the group at Bill's Fearamid to arrest Bill. However, Blendin teleports away after Bill vaporizes the entire squadron and Time Baby. In "Gravity Falls: Journal 3", Blendin revealed to have gone time hopping after the events of Weirdmageddon. It was revealed that he was not the sole survivor of the squadron after all. Lolph and Dundgren always send out holograms on dangerous missions, while the Time Baby will regenerate in 1,000 years. However, they are mad with Blendin about his deal with Bill Cipher as a way of putting an end to his torment for "losing Globnar to two children". His adventure ends when his time machine ends up getting destroyed in a train crash in 1883. After then, he enjoys 19th century life. Trivia *Blendin Blandin is from the year 207̃012 (pronounced "twenty snevendy twelve"). *He has the same voice as Morty from the hit Adult Swim show, Rick and Morty. Both characters are voiced by Justin Roiland. The creator of Gravity Falls, Alex Hirsch and Justin Roiland (creator of Rick and Morty) are known to be friends. Gallery S1e9 blandin caught.png|Blendin is arrested. S1e2 mystery man.png|Blendin Blandin's cameo in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker". S1e9 blandin time traveling.PNG|Blendin time travels in front of Dipper and Mabel. S1e9 twins confronting blandin.png|Blendin Blandin being confronted by Dipper. S1e9 soos and blendin.png|Soos meets Blendin Blandin. S1e9 blendin id card.png|Blendin Blandin's ID card. gravityfalls mystery man2.png|Blendin in "Headhunters". gravityfalls mystery man.png|Blendin in "Tourist Trapped". Gravity Falls Comic-Con poster.jpg Blendin.png S1e9 time police.png S1e9 lake ref.png Blender siting.png Blendin Blandin with hair.png blendin.jpg S2e8 crew in past.png|Blendin in Time Cuffs. Category:Gravity Falls characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:American characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Time travelers